


The Sundrop bow and the Moonlit ivory keys

by PeachesAndInk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! AU, I will add the other characters as i go, M/M, Music! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesAndInk/pseuds/PeachesAndInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a prodigy pianist. He dreams of going to Europe one day and everything changes when he sees Hinata Shouyou. A violinist who has taken the classical world by storm with his colorful and emotional playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sundrop bow and the Moonlit ivory keys

The ticking of the metronome sometimes drove Kageyama crazy, he took a deep breath and began to play. His fingers dancing over the keys and his body swaying from the emotions he was trying to capture. Like the ivory keys which his fingers ever so lightly tapped on, the world was just as simple as that. Everything was either black or it’s white. Kageyama either practiced or he didn’t. He did well or he didn’t. He won or he lost. There wasn’t much beyond that in his mind. There were some things that were certain, the judges liked when Kageyama played. He played the piece how it was supposed to be, how the composer intended it to be. How the composer wanted the audience to feel. Kageyama Tobio brought it out in them. He was a prodigy no less, being the youngest in his generation to win certain competitions. Playing with a full scale orchestra at the age of only 11. He not yet travelled to Europe. But that was a yet, it was clear that he had the talent too. Kageyama wanted to go to Europe. To see where his favorite composers actually lived and breathed. It would be a dream for him. He just needed to wait a little longer, that’s what his mother said. 

“Just a little longer Tobio and you’ll be in Europe playing with some of the best.” She said. Kageyama was so close to his goal he could practically taste it. But there was something else hanging heavier on his mind. Yesterday he heard some people talk about a violin competition that was going on. Now normally Kageyama, a piano player would have no such interest in these things. Violin playing was nice yes, but it was not his instrument. What caught his attention was the talk of a certain violinist. Number 10 they said he was, his playing was so emotional he got an encore and some of the judges clapped for him. The judges don’t clap for most anyone. One had  to bring out major emotions for that to happen. Kageyama himself had only gotten the judges to clap only once. Apparently this violin player was something that many people were coming to see. Classical music competitions brought a certain type of crowd to them, that much was true. Sometimes they didn’t get much of a turn out. But this single violin player had more and more people coming to see him play.  That was something to be proud of.

Kageyama just had to see him play. Who could make the judges clap? How long did he train? When did he pick up the instrument? Has he ever hit a wall? Has he been to Europe? So many questions flooded his mind, he just had to see this violin player play. He would be the judge or whether they deserved clapping or not. Snobbish as it was, Kageyama often thought very low of other players. Specifically players that broke down. As a musician, music is everything. If you are sad you play sad songs, you never ever give up. He learned that early that’s how he got to the top. So if it worked for him it must work for others. At least that how he saw it. Coming down from the practice room he greeted his mother. She looked at him and nodded. 

“I’m going out today.” He declared putting on a light jacket. His mother raised an eyebrow questionably at her son. He left the house yes but it was for small things. To get new music sheets, to get milk boxes etc etc. 

“For what Tobio?” She asked assuming he was getting something.

“There is a violin competition I want to go see.” He said slipping on his shoes. This was new for Kageyama. His mother pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Violin? But you play the piano.” She said confused. Kageyama nodded.

“Yes but there is a violinist there that has a bunch of people talking about him. I want to see him myself.” He declared crossing his arms at the door. His mother’s expression softened and she smiled gently at her son.

“Alright, be sure to text me if you are going to stay out late. Otherwise I want to hear about this violinist when you get home ok?” She said. Kageyama nodded, of course he would tell her. Kageyama’s mother used to be a world class violinist herself. Classical music ran through Tobio’s own blood. As he walked he listened to more classical music. The air was still a bit chilly, winter not yet having turned into spring. He longed for the time when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Kageyama had begun to compose his own pieces and he often felt inspired by the cheery spring time weather.

In the spring he could open the large glass windows and let the air blow through. It made practicing for hours on end seem a little more bearable at least. When people saw him, it was a shock to say the least. He was known as a genius pianist and he never really showed his face other then at his own competitions. They whispered things about him.

“What on earth is Kageyama doing here?”

“Is he a judge?”

“For a violin contest no way.” 

He got used to the gossip a long time ago. The classical world was one of gossip and petty talk. He knew that much. Taking a program and sitting in one of the lower rows. He wish he knew the violinist’s name. Then he could spot to see how long it would take to see the one person he was actually here for. And soon enough the competition began. Oh boy was it a long  wait. Kageyama almost thought that he missed  this infamous player had passed him by and it was nothing special. Slumping down in his chair he sighed heavily. It was then that Hinata Shouyou arrived. A flash of ginger hair caught Kageyama’s eye and he instantly sat up. There was a different aura about this guy. He was confident, even more so than the others. Kageyama quickly looked at the program, number 15 Hinata Shouyou. He waited with the audience for the small violinist to begin.

It was when he begun to play that Kageyama realized that this was more than just a violinist. He swayed with his music, he was proud of this piece. Proud of all the hard work that he put into it. This was more than simple notes on a page. More than moving the bow in a certain way. More than rough fingers. Hinata was painting a picture for the audience. He threw away what the composer wanted to him to do. This was his piece! The audience was sucked in almost instantly. And who wouldn’t? It was so passionate and loving. Hinata loved his violin, he loved to play. Kageyama could feel it, the same feeling he gets in his chest when he himself performs. To awaken that in another musician is magical. That's what this was, it was magic. Hinata must be a magician. He was not caged by black nor white. He brought the rainbow to this piece. Made each and every note sparkle with life. His jaw fell forward and he almost gasped out loud.

Hinata deserved all the praise he had gotten. He deserved much more. To play in larger rooms full of people. To win. This violinist was going to be famous. Kageyama was awestruck by this person. He could feel what Hinata was trying to convey and when the piece was done, he stood up and clapped along with the others. He now saw that there was a world beyond black and white. That he could convey a rainbow of colors with just a single instrument. And he longed to do that, but how? 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: bokutos-legsleeves.tumblr.com  
> shoot me an ask if you have any concerns


End file.
